In the retail sale of dress shirts and dress shirts and tie combinations, it is desirable to present the merchandise in a manner that permits potential customers to have a good look at the product. On the other hand, it is important for retailers to keep the product clean and free of any soil or stains that may result from handling, to protect against theft, and to maintain the shirts in an orderly and well-folded condition so that their displays remains attractive to passers by.
It is also desirable that the packaging that is used be economical to manufacturer, that it be made from a recyclable material, and that it be made with minimal waste.
It is also desirable to have a packaging that addresses the foregoing needs and which permits shirts to be stacked in great number to promote efficient shelf and display space usage.
It is also desirable to allow a consumer to access the quality of the product by having limited, controlled contact with the product to dissuade the consumer from opening the package at one of its ends in order to gain access.
The present invention satisfies these and other needs.